Angels Advocate Tour
The Angels Advocate Tour was the seventh concert tour by Mariah Carey in support of her 12th studio album, "Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel." The tour began on December 31, 2009 in New York City, New York and ended on February 27, 2010 in Las Vegas, Nevada, playing over 20 shows in the United States, eastern Canada, Egypt, Brazil and Singapore. Tour Background After performing a set of promotional shows at The Pearl Concert Theater, rumors circulated in the media of Mariah's forthcoming arena tour. In December of 2009, the tour was official announced by Mariah's official website and Twitter page, under the title "Angels' Advocate Tour." The name is linked to a song from her album, "Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel" called "Angels Cry" which has since been remixed to feature Ne-Yo and released while Mariah was on tour. This was her first concert tour since her "The Adventures of Mimi" tour in 2006. The dates were only slated for the U.S., Canada, and a private concert in Egypt. Set List This setlist is representative of the second show in Ledyard, Connecticut; it does not represent all dates throughout the tour. #"Butterfly / Daydream Interlude" #"Touch My Body" #"Shake It Off" #"Fly Like a Bird" #"Make It Happen" #"Angels Cry" #"Subtle Invitation" #"It's Like That" #"The Impossible" #"Heartbreaker/Love Hangover" #"Honey" #"It's a Wrap" #"My All" #"Emotions" #"Up Out My Face" #"Obsessed" #"We Belong Together" Encore #"Hero" Notes *"All I Want for Christmas Is You", "Fantasy", "Auld Lang Syne", "Migrate" and "More Than Just Friends" were all performed at the opening night. *During the performance in Toronto, Mariah performed "100%", which was filmed to serve as the music video of the song. Concert Dates Cancelled Dates Critical Reception The tour has been generally positive, with most reviewers admiring Mariah's live vocals. A review from The Palm Beach Post described her vocals as being "strong, assured and, as usual, eerily effortless", a sentiment that was additionally reflected in Chris Azzopardi's review of the Detroit date for Pride Source that commented: "You attend a Mariah Carey concert to be in the dreamlike presence of a super-diva, not expecting to be wooed by artful razzle-dazzle or the singer's dexterous dance moves. Those aerobics are in her voice, a supreme many-octave instrument that worked for 95 minutes during her "Angels Advocate Tour" Monday at the Fox Theatre in Detroit." Lauren Carter of the Boston Herald also praised Mariah's vocals, stating that "'My All,' the gospel-inspired 'Fly Like a Bird' and early career hit 'Emotions' were all powerhouse stunners, boasting the mix of smoky tones, soulful trills and high-octave whistles that have become her trademark." Critics praised Mariah's ability to vocally deliver despite experiencing a cold on several dates with Jason Richards of Toronto Now's article aptly titled "Mariah fights through cold for ACC performance" commenting that "Mariah Carey's cold was a running theme at the singer's Air Canada Centre show", before going on to say "It's a testament to her vocal talent, then, that Mariah still managed to flex her legendary five-octave range throughout the night." The set design and set list have also been praised, in particular the mix of "Love Hangover"/"Heartbreaker" and her performances of "We Belong Together" and "Hero." Mariah's between-song banter has also been the subject of much praise with an MTV review commenting that "Throughout the night, her between-song banter felt light, honest and steadfastly lucid, in stark contrast to recent well-publicized bouts of public babbling. Her intimate connection with her fans was palpable from start to finish." A review from the Los Angeles Times stated "her transparent blend of vocal talent and goofy charisma seems appealingly old-fashioned." Sarah Rodman from The Boston Globe commented that the show was "precisely that mix of diva and daffiness that endears Carey to her fans and that worked to make the hour-and-40-minute show a captivating mix of sparkle, silliness, and vocal pyrotechnics." Category:Concert tours Category:Concerts